Kenji Murakami
Kenji Murakami is the six-year-old son of Masaki Murakami in the Guyver fanfiction Son of Mine. Originating in Cyblade Silver's story Son of Mine, Kenji has played a role - at times minor and at times more involved - in both of the sequel stories. Though his role in Meeting Places is significantly larger than that in the previous story. However, his appearances in the next two stories are a great deal more frequent. Early Childhood Up until the age of four, Kenji lived with his mother and father, in a modest home in the Nagano prefecture of Japan. Though his father was often away from the house for long periods of time, the two of them maintained a rather amicable relationship. Part of this was due to Masaki's marked tendency to coddle and indulge Kenji when he was home, seemingly to make up for the times that he was forced to be away. Kenji was happy, as children often are, cared for by a loving mother, and an indulgent - if often absent - father. All of that changed on the day that his father came into contact with Chronos. Knowing that their escaped test subject had been a family man, Chronos' agents destroyed the Murakami household, killing Miaka Murakami, and severely injuring Kenji as well as causing him to develop a lifelong, almost crippling, fear of fire. Rescued by his father before he could burn to death himself, Kenji was taken to Arizona. Masaki, distraught by the loss of his wife and the near-death of his only living son, was nonetheless lucid enough to deduce the relative unlikelihood of Chronos searching for him somewhere so close to one of their own bases. Especially considering the fact that they had every reason to assume he was dead. This would have remained the case, if not for the vagaries of Masaki's personality, and a healthy dose of bad luck. Chronos' agents, having discovered the whereabouts of the last two members of the family that they had tried to eradicate, set about finishing the work that they had started with Miaka's death. Taking his son, Masaki left the house where he and Kenji had been laying low - for the most part - and proceeded to wage a one-man war on Chronos. For awhile, he would come to rely on Kenji for the small amount of help that the boy could provide to him. All of that ended the day that Chronos' Zoanoids brought down a building on the two of them. Knowing that his son was likely to die if he went on the way he was doing, Masaki faked Kenji's death with the aid of the boy himself, a bundle of sheets, and some of his own spilled blood. This was enough to deceive the watching Zoanoids into thinking that the boy himself had actually died in the collapse of the building. Henceforth, Masaki kept Kenji hidden in any manner that he could, while still keeping him close enough to be under his protection should the circumstances arise that he needed it. This was sufficient, up until the point that Masaki came into contact with the Guyvers. Abruptly, he found himself no longer able to visit Kenji, without arousing the suspicions of Agito Makishima, the host of Guyver III, and a man Masaki was not particularly inclined to trust. If not for his previous ties to Chronos, than for his attitude. Association with Chronos Richard Guyot, seeing a prime opportunity to get back at Masaki Murakami for both being a nuisance to his plans, and generally for just existing in the first place, kidnapped his son and took him into Relic's Point. Guyot's original plan was to make Kenji into a Zoalord that - given the lack of experience with life in general and telepathy in particular - would have been completely obedient to his every command. These plans, however, never came to fruition. The reason for their failure was mainly attributable to the arrival of Alkanphel, on his way to deal with the rogue Zoalord Richard Guyot. Once Alkanphel became aware of what Guyot had planned for the boy, he flatly informed the rebellious Zoalord that the boy - already having been artificially-aged and then in the first stages of Zoalord processing - henceforth belonged to him. Originally this was just a way of ensuring that Guyot would not have the loyalty of a Zoalord young enough not to question him. Alkanphel had no real interest in Kenji as a person when they first met; it was, in fact, not until he had decided to induct Masaki Murakami into the ranks of Chronos' Council of Twelve that he came to know Kenji as anything other than Guyot's clandestine project. Once he had delved into the Proto-Zoalord Masaki's mind, in the process of transforming him into the loyal full Zoalord Imakarum Mirabilis, he began to form something of a kinship with the young human. He too had been abandoned by his creators, though he hadn't been so lucky as to have them close by and to know that they still cared for him. Once he had delved into Kenji's own mind, in an effort to make certain that Kenji would not panic or - more importantly, but somewhat less plausibly in Alkanphel's view - rebel against the organization that had taken him in, that kinship was cemented. Wanting to keep Kenji from suffering the same anguish that he himself had suffered at the hands of the Advents, Alkanphel decided to dedicate himself to keeping Kenji and Masaki together and on good terms with one another. However, given the fact that Imakarum still has a mind of his own - even in spite of the induced and conditioned loyalty to Alkanphel - this task may not prove easy. Because of his youth and lack of experience, Kenji - or Ingriam, as he has come to be known within Chronos - often finds himself running afoul of those who would try to use him for their own purposes. The most dramatic of these instances, as well as the one which would greatly effect the management of Chronos in the long run, was the attempt by Luggnagg de Krumeggnik to assassinate Fried'rich van Purg'stall and have the act blamed on Kenji. Thanks in large part to the previous actions of Dr. Balkus, Luggnagg ended up dead and his Zoacrystal ended up in Kenji's hands. Recovering the memories of the incident from Kenji's own mind, Alkanphel was irritated to discover that yet another of his own Zoalords had betrayed him, and so he gave the powers of Luggnagg's Zoacrystal, as well as his former position within the Chronos cabal, to the one person who he knew beyond all doubt would never betray him: Kenji himself. However, since the boy had no theoretical - and certainly no practical - experience with running anything, Imakarum elected to send the Hyper Zoanoids of Team Five to take care of him, teaching him the ropes and generally making sure that he was all right. Zektor, being the first to meet up with the young Zoalord, wasn't quite sure what to make of him. Ingriam, or Lord Mirabilis the younger as he would have been referred to under any kind of normal circumstances, didn't act anything like the other Zoalords that Zektor had worked for during his tenure at Chronos. Life as Ingriam As the youngest and least experienced of Chronos' Council of Twelve, Ingriam Mirabilis is frequently condescended to, whether subtly or outright. Because of this same youth and inexperience, however, Ingriam does not realize that anything in particular is meant by the tones and expressions of the other Zoalords when they speak to him. And, given his close association with Alkanphel, it's questionable whether he would care even if he did know. His close bonds with Team Five enable him to have access to both a loyal set of bodyguards, as well as teachers that have quite a bit of inside experience with Chronos. Zektor in particular seems quite fond of the young Zoalord. In the third story of the series, Ingriam is residing in Los Angeles, acting as the student of Edward Caerleon, Li Yentsui, and to a lesser extent Waferdanos, in matters of what being a Zoalord means in practical terms. For the moment, he seems content to remain with them, but given the fact that his father has been withdrawing from him, this contentment is not likely to last. Later, once he had begun to realize that his father was away for too long to just be busy, Ingriam began to withdraw from the other members of the Council. With the exception of Waferdanos, who he continues to look up to as an uncle, and Li Yentsui, who's company he still enjoys. In fact, out of all the Zoalords that have come to Los Angeles with him, the only one he has not formed any kind of positive connection with is Edward Caerleon himself. Ingriam finds him too intense, emotionless, and even scary at times. This has made him eager to do whatever it takes to keep Lord Caerleon happy; to this point, that has mostly involved being quiet, not speaking until spoken to, and not acting out. Needless to say, this pleased the elder Zoalord, and thus Ingriam was able to mostly do his own thing. He formed loose bonds with many of the Zoanoids that had been imported from the various branches of Chronos, to replace the lost Zoanoids - which all of the Zoalords present held in contempt - and especially enjoyed petting the soft fur of the Enzyme II Guyver-killers. When X-Day - the day of Chronos' ultimate, massive, coordinated attack on the remaining unconverted members of humanity - dawned, Ingriam took part in it just like the eight other members of the Council who had been assigned a Section of the world to rule over. Ingriam was given the Africa Section, the territory that would have been Luggnagg's to rule if the elder Zoalord had lived to see the dawn of X-Day. Category:Speculative Fiction Category:Sci-fi Category:Enhanced Humans Category:Guyver Series Category:Guyver Fan Characters Category:Chronos Category:Zoalords Category:Loyalist Zoalords Category:Major Characters Category:True Neutral Characters Category:Children Category:Antagonists by Default